Bad Memories(Rewrite)
by eskie02
Summary: So this is a rewrite to my story with some changes in it. Focuses around a young Jack Napier before he becomes The Joker. Please R&R Jack/OC


James Napier liked to drink and there wasn't a day that he wasn't drunk. His wife Linda worked a full-time job just to support her husband's addiction. On some nights when James would drink until he was so out of it he found that his beautiful wife's face made an excellent place to take out his rage. She was forced to wear an excessive amount of makeup to cover up he bruised face.

Linda had hoped that when she got pregnant he would somehow change his ways but that never happened, in fact he just seemed to make him worst. Even after she Baby Jack came home James would get annoyed by his son's crying.

"Will you shut that damn thing up!" he shouted from his seat in the livingroom as the poor baby screamed at top of his lungs.

"Jesus James," Linda sighed as she walked over carefully picking her baby up into her arms "you are no more than two feet away from him, the least you could do is pick him up."

"I never wanted that thing to begin with," he retorted "you were just being a whore when you got pregnant with it."

"How is getting pregnant from your own husband being a whore?" she asked rolling her eyes.

James quickly stood up and grabbed her by the hair "You are whatever I say you are... do you understand?"

Tears stung her eyes as he yanked her hair harder until she gave a weak nod. He smiled "Good girl."

xoxoxoxx

As the years past and Jack would become the victim of his father's abuse and no matter how much his mother would beg for James not to hurt Jack hr never listened. Even if the boy was sitting off in the corner playing with his broken toys too loudly, James out yell and smack him.

"SHUT UP!"

Little Jack would look up at his father and just stare at him before James brought back his hand and slap him across the face.

"James," Linda said "he's just playing."

"He needs to learn to respect me," James replied.

Jack learned quickly to obey his father if he didn't want to see his mother hurt because of him. School was hell for the poor boy who dressed in old worn out clothes and there wasn't a day that went by that he wasn't bullied for. It wasn't until he was nine years old that he made his first and only friend. It was during recess one day and Jack of course was sitting by himself when Alex who was a fifth grader came over.

"What's up Jackie?" he asked in a mocking tone and giving the smaller boy a quick nudge.

Jack just ignored him and turned away, this angered Alex "**FREAK!**" he hissed

"I'm not a freak," Jack said mumbled

A smile formed across the bully's face now that he had gotten the boy's attention "Did you say something?"

Nothing...

"HEY I'm TALKING TO YOU!" he shouted as grabbed Jack by the shirt collar to pull him up.

Meanwhile across the playground a girl witnessed what was going on "MRS. BAILEY!" she shouted.

"What is it Ms Brooks?" the teacher replied

"Look," she said pointing over at the place the two boys were.

Mrs. Bailey placed her hands on her hips and marched over "Mr. Cobalt!" she said in a stern tone

Alex quickly let go of Jack and turned towards the teacher and smiled "We were just playing,"

"I think you and I need to go see Principle Fynn," she said before leading Alex away but before he was out of sight he turned back and glared at Jack.

"Are you alright?" the young girl asked as she walked over and placed a hand on Jack's shoulder causing him to flinch.

"Yes," he said pulling himself away from her, he didn't know who this girl thought she was but he for sure did not want her touching him.

"My name is Jennifer," she said sweetly

"Huh?" he asked tilting his head

"What's yours?" she asked

"Jack,"

"Come on," she said grabbing his hand and pulling him along with her and from that day you couldn't find Jack without Jennifer by his side. For almost a year they were close always, she took away the loneliness he felt before he met her but one afternoon that all changed. Jack was suppose to meet Jennifer at the park like he always did but this time she was not there.

"Where are you Jenny?" he asked himself as he walked around the park searching for her, he was about give up and go home when he heard a small whimper coming from behind a large tree. Jack gathered up all his courage as he approached the tree, what he found was his friend crying her eyes out.

"Jenny what's wrong?" he found himself asking.

"Oh Jack," she sobbed "my father doesn't want us to be friends with each other anymore, he said he was going to make us move so I have to switch schools."

"Move!" he gasped "you can't."

"I told him that I didn't want to go," she sobbed "but he's making me."

Jack could feel his heart starting to break, he liked having her as a friend.

A couple weeks later they met in the park one last time before she would be out of his life forever, they said their goodbye's and then Jenny did something she had never done before she hugged him. Jack was in shock at this but for some reason he found himself hugging her back. That night Jack was feeling very depressed about losing his friend so he closed himself in his room to be left alone. Linda knew her son felt bad so she figured she better go comfort him before her husband came home from the liquor store, so she made him a sandwich and delivered it to him.

"How are you doing sweetie?" she asked placing the sandwich on his nightstand and sitting down next to him on the bed.

Jack just shrugged his shoulders "Oh come now," his mother said rubbing her son on the back "I know you miss her."

"No I don't!" he snapped "I couldn't stand her and I'm glad she's gone!"

His mother just shook her head and rolled her eyes "You don't mean that and besides I'm sure she's thinking about you right at this very moment."

Jack felt a smile formed on his face from his mother's words "Do you think I'll ever see her again?" he asked.

"Yes," she said giving him a smile "I truly think you will."

"I love you mom," he said as he threw his arms around her.

"I love you,too," she replied before kissing the top of his head, "Now I have to go finish your father's dinner."

Jack's smile faded with the mention of his father "Okay," he mumbled as he watched his mother walk towards thew door "Mom wait!"

"What is sweetie?" she asked turning back towards him

"Why do you stay with him?" he asked looking down and not making eye contact "he doesn't love us."

Linda started to breathe heavy "Your wrong Jack," she said "he does love us."

Defending his father was something he could never figure out why his mother did it, there were so many times when he walked in and saw her covering up a bruise with her make up. His father knew many things and 'Love' was differently not one of them. Jack stared at the wall for awhile thinking and it wasn't until he heard a _**'CRASH'**_ down stairs did he snap out of it.

Jack quietly made his way to the stairs saw that his father had thrown the plate of food his mother had made him,

"GODDAMN IT WOMAN!" his father yelled "YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I HATE SPICE!"

"But James there is no spice in any of that," his mother tried to explain from another part of the kitchen where Jack could not see.

"SO WHAT, YOU TRYING TO CALL ME A LIAR?"

"No I would never do that,"

Jack watched his father advanced into the kitchen after his mother, leaning forward Jack had forgotten about the squeaky stair but was quickly reminded of it when it 'squeaked.'

"That son of bitch!" he heard his father shout

Jack felt his heart slamming against his chest as he rushed back to his room "Please don't come," he whispered but his wish was not granted. His father pushed his door open eyes glaring and nostrils flaring as he pushed the dresser against the door to stop his wife from helping then he turned to Jack "YOU GOT SOME NERVE!" he yelled "LISTENING IN ON MY CONVERSATION!"

"I'm sorry," Jack said in a scared voice but his father paid no attention as he advanced his powerless son.

Ten minutes later James walked back downstairs washed the blood off his hands and ate his newly made dinner like nothing had happened.

**Okay so I decided to rewrite this story for the heck of it and besides I wasn't truly happy with how the other story was going so here is it enhanced...please leave a review :D **


End file.
